Sasha Storm
|Row 9 title = Writer of|Row 9 info = Stolen from the Legion: Fel Mechanization|Row 10 title = Signature|Row 10 info = |Row 11 title = |image = Sasha Storm Headshot.png}} "The Legion is a weapon we must take for our own, its power for our own, its strength, for our own, if we wish to defeat it, and our enemies there after, fel is the power we must harness." Appearance Sasha is a slender women, from years and years of using fel magic, she has become corrupt. Her raven hair is silk like, long, and soft, it is rare to see it dirty as she is usually well kept. It is rare to see her outside her home without full battle attire and fully kept appearance. Her skin pale, her blood green however it is hard to tell unless she is bleeding as her cheeks show a red tint when she is embarrassed. She is the closest thing a human can be to becoming a demon without losing control over themselves, those who can see and sense demonic creatures would be very quickly set off by this warlocks large horns and brown demonic wings, coated with fel magic, both hidden away using her magic. She is not quite a demon herself, but like a demon hunter her soul has changed from the magic they wield, but unlike them has not taken a demon into her own, her power coming from years of demonic corruption, pacts, and experimentation. The powers of light and nature are not too kind to this women because of her corruption, attempting to use these to heal her may be less effective then normal, and using the light to attack her will prove stronger then normal. However fire, ice, and fel magic will all be much weaker against this fel afflicted woman. Hobbies Sasha is a Demonologist, and a Fel Machinist as her professions, and mines during her free time to help supply the materials she needs to collect for her work and hobbies. She has also rather recently in life picked up the hobby of creating rings, carving stones, metals, and jewels for the engineering she has picked up the art of jewelcrafting as well. She grew up tinkering with parts from her families Harvest Golems, so she has grown to love the subtle electronics and metallic machinery of the world. As a Fel Machinist she uses materials from many planets, paired with fel magic to create machinery. These machines can even be somewhat sentient using the properties of fel magic. From vehicles and siege weapons, to infernal like demonic structures and even working on prototypes for legion like ships, she has worked hard on her profession of mixing fel with metal and machine. She likes to cook, mostly coming from her growing up as a farm girl, she loves the minor details in food, and with that the love of fishing too, commonly seen when she was younger, fishing with a rod made from the skeleton of a deep sea murloc. On her off time she writes about her findings in demonology, and her finding in the world of mixing fel magic with engineering. Personality Sasha is a perfectionist, she likes to make sure things are done, and done right, it is rare she will have someone else do a job she can't do herself. She has little respect for those who use the light. Having seen what happened on the broken shore, knowing what the Scarlet Crusade did under its name, with its blessing, and what happened on Argus to Alleria and Illidan. She knows how the light really sees the people who defend it, and those who are forced to be nothing but devout to it, she has given up all hope on the light. She knows she must fight with it, but she will never fight for it, and she will be prepared for the day we must fight the light itself. She is a caring person towards those she calls her lovers or her friends, but to those that annoy her or anger her she is usually short with these people, although it has become often for her to try to make friends, she can even be very social when in a good mood. Weapons Sasha has a fair amount of weapons, each having different uses, and different styles she fights in depending on the weapon she uses. Skull of Mol'Goloth. This skull is a Skull effigy made from the fragment of the soul, and the essence of a minor pitlord named Mol'Goloth. The pitlord was defeated by Sasha and her fellow Black Harvest member, however she was the lucky one allowed to, and able to take the power of the pitlord. The effigy now follows her as she wishes, able to watch her back for her, assist her in hunting down demons, and able to empower, and assist in the controlling of demons that the warlock summons in combat. Felforged Dagger The dagger is made from a tusk chiseled down from a pitlord, the dagger is usually paired with her skull, allowing her to defend herself when it comes to close range combat, and focus her spells. Felcaster Rune Scythe This Scythe is a fel corrupted runeblade, made in the specialty of being able to consume, control, and contain demonic souls. The blade's cuts and cleaves burn the soul and flesh of those struck by the sharp tool. Demonic Bone Staff This staff made from rare demonic bone, like her skull effigy contains the soul of a demon within its own bones. What or who this demon was, is known only to the warlock. The metal attached to this staff makes it more powerful, and far stronger as a staff for combat, and for spell casting. Felcaster Power Staff The staff uses fel infused crystals to empower the warlock's chaotic spells. The staff was claimed from the corpse of a Eredar Felcaster, the same one that the warlock claimed her shoulder pads, crown, and belt from. Armor Felcaster Eredar armor The warlock's crown, the collar made to keep the crown from falling off the head, shoulderplates, and belt are all made from legion metals. These metals allow for the wearer to have better control and power over fel magic. These items, alongside her felcaster powerstaff, were collected from an Eredar felcaster she slew. These are clipped onto her armor on specific meal latches on her robes. Felweave Cloth Robes This pair of robes covers the rest of her body, neck to toes, it is made with a mix of Ebonweave and Felcloth. Made by a friend of hers it protects her from high heat, and like her metal armor help her in her control over fel magic, and along side it demons. However, hidden in these robes is minor rune enchantments and small gadgets. Runes to block a single attack with that of a fel ward, and reduce the damage obtained from light magic, at least for a brief amount of time. She also has hidden gadgets within her armor. Her cape has a set of mechanical arms within it that when needed can spread and with the help of fel magic create a glider, for the rare time she needs to not free-fall off a massive cliff. Among many other small tinkered gadgets. Custom made Felsoul Ring This ring was custom made from a powerful gem taken from a Wyrmtongue, and the golden metal of the burning legion's felcasters,imbued with felflame to activate said ring. Made into a set of rings for her and her wife. The pair of rings allow the two to speak to each other by whispering into them over a long distance, and make them feel warm even when apart. Inside under the jewels is the name of the other written, Alissa Storm and Sasha Storm. Tools The warlock likes to use what she makes, it is common to see small golden ball like objects on the girls hips. These golden balls when activated will open inside shortly later, quickly beginning a mixture of fel magic, and void magic, then causing a voidfel detonation. Floating above her head you can commonly see five floating soulshards. These green soulshards hover above her head, prepared to be used for spells that require them, act as explosive projectiles, or to simply free up the weight of having to hold soulshards in a pouch. Mechanical Tools and Machines Sasha has many tools she has made using her prowess in the art of fel machinery. Detailing it all in her book "Stolen from the Legion: Fel Mechanization." Felforged Warframe During the campaign on Argus, Sasha found herself a Lightforged Warframe broken down and damaged within a pool of fel. Using her infernal to retrieve this she brought it to her lab and spent time purging the light from it, and replacing parts one by one until she ended with a machine made of metal, magic, and crystal. This vehicle is capable of strong beams, bolts, and bombardments, all well being able to fly, and produce shields to defend itself. It is quite strong, but requires a lot of power, meaning it is no long of combat before the warlock needs to replace the power core on the mech. The mech is able to defend its driver using its large metal body, and a ward of fel magic. The large booster rocket on its back can be used for speed, flight, and for ripping open an emergency portal in case it is very badly damaged. The rocket boosters on the bottom of its feet help stabilize it and help it fly. Pairing these with the large wings and magical properties of the mech, it is quite strong in the air and on the ground. The cannon is capable of three fire modes. The felfire barrage allows it to fire large balls of fel magic in straight lines, exploding on impact with large amounts of fel energy. The felfire beam is a massive beam of fel power that cracks and jolts with power within ten meters of the cannon in a straight line. The felflame billow allows the mech to fire a large plume of felflame in a wide arch, burning and melting nearly anything caught in its path. Sasha being the only one with such a vehicle, that she knows of, makes it very difficult to repair, any damage to this thing puts her back quite a lot of work time spent on gathering ,forging and repairing the parts that make up this massive machine. The vehicle is very strong and resilient, however it overheats quickly, it is very weak against light magic, and can be very easily be picked up on Azerite scanners from up to a several kilometers away. Felforged Warframe.png Walking Felforged Warframe.png Running Felforged Warframe.png Hovering Felforged Warframe.png Felforged Warframe in Flight.png Saluting Felforged Warframe.png Felforged warframe in combat.png Punching Felforged Warframe.png Felforged warframe about to fire.png Felforged Warframe Preparing cannon.png Felforged warframe Artillery shot.png Recoiling Felforged Warframe.png Disabled Felforged Warframe.png Destroyed Felforged Warframe.png Felforged Booster jet.png Felforged Warframe return pad.png Void Fel Detonation Grenades These grenades are using a golden metal that is used to contain fel and void magic. The grenade is a smooth and hard near perfect sphere. However it is then covered in deep grooves that make sure the grenade detonates at the exact moment to make the optimal explosion. A cap on the top is unlatched and moved to the side to expose a small green crystal. The crystal then is filled with fel magic by the warlock, and the cap is moved back over. Once the latch is latched it empties the fel magic into a chamber to mix with void magic. Once the two mix it only takes a few seconds before the grenade will explode into a massive white and black cloud. "Azeroth needs heroes that are willing to sacrifice everything they have to fight the enemy. Mind, body, and soul must be given to protect our way of life, and i am one of the few willing to do so." History Sasha was born to Tony Storm and Cynthia Storm just before the first war, then being forced to flee with her family during the orc attacks. Little is known about what her family did before returning to Westfall once the alliance retook its land. It was common to see the girl fishing using the skeleton of a deep-sea murloc that had been killed destroying the local docks, and also she worked around her families farm helping tend to the crops, or tinkering with the harvest golems. She commonly made delivers by cart with one of her parents to duskwood to sell their crops, however one year when she was 10 she was forced to go alone, her parents busy that day. The easy target was ambushed by a couple of bandits who attempted to kidnap her. However, lucky for her a nearby warlock Vola de Cloven noticed the two men attacking the girl and decided to step in, saving the girl. When the girl was 11 she trained in dalaran, paying for her schooling by working in an inn for a year before going back home to meet the first of her sisters. Walking through Duskwood she found an infernal tome on the skeleton of an orc who seemed to have been killed off by his own demons during the first war and began her training as a warlock. Thinking back to the Warlock who saved her years earlier, inspired by that teenager her granted her a future. The warlock a few years later came back to meet her last sister and say goodbye to her mother who died during the birth. After saying hello to her new sister and hearing that her father, now a drunk, blamed their youngest for their mothers death, she decided to attempt to bring her sisters to live with her. However the two declined to her causing her to flee into the woods to live on her own for years. Sasha fell off the face of Azeroth until she joined the armies of the Alliance when the armies of the elemental lord Ragnaros began to break free from their lands. She was twenty five at the time, and at this point was already starting her work as a demonologist, working as an engineer and miner at the time. She fought in many wars all the way from the assault on the deep volcanic molten core, the attack on the Sunwell, to the siege of Icecrown citidal, the defence of Dragonblight, fighting the Horde on Pandaria, and even the battle of the broken shore. She has always been a member of the Alliance, proud of it too, even if they have betrayed her sometimes, she has returned the favor here and there. All the while she has trained more and more in the ways of fel magic, and the ways of demonic magic, her body being tainted by the fel she used. During the Legion assault of Azeroth after the Legions defeat on Draenor, her sister disappeared, thought dead, later having been found to have ran away and began to train as a warlock. However shortly after that incident the women Jenny Storm and the man Tony Storm both went missing after an altercation between them and Sasha, their farm found in ashes from felfire, theorized that the woman killed the two light users inside their farm. Shortly after the war on the Tomb of Sargeras began Sasha met a woman named Alissa Bristol who was eighteen at the time and was being taken care of by her adoptive Mother along side her Sister Hidie Bristol. Sasha and Alissa were quick to become friends until Alissa left her girlfriend at the time Leadore Rosepetal. Alissa and her sister were later disowned by her mother, causing Alissa to move in with Sasha in the Dreadscar Rift. After spending quite awhile together as friends after Alissa moved the two became a couple. Then after a run in between Sasha and Hidie, Alissa was quick to remove herself from her troublesome sibling Hidie. Her first daughter, Ana Blaise Storm, was born shortly after her return from Argus on January 27th, the somewhat corrupted child created using demonic magics of the warlock. Soon to follow would be the wedding of the two, Sasha Storm and the now Alissa Storm. Work History The warlock spent a lot of time working through her life, for multiple different people. When was young she worked on the farm, and even a bit of time fishing. She worked as an prep cook in an inn in Dalaran to be able to afford her training in Telemancy and fire magic. When she joined the Alliance army she spent years working for the Alliance as a warlock soldier, on the side doing some questionable work for shady people to make ends meet when war was slow. Honing her craft she started selling her own engineering goods and joining the Black Harvest to do missions for them to earn cash and power where she could. She has been doing both of those since, making a fair profit off both. Even for some time joining the guard's forty-second regiment, earning three Alliums to her name for being wounded on duty within the guard. However after they constantly treated her like scum with disrespect she gave up on it. She now works for the Alliance Military when she is needed, or the Black Harvest for missions. However away from combat she also makes a living off selling her fel powered machines and inventions, selling materials she gathers from legion planets and bases, as well as a new hobby of hers, creating and selling rings. Battle History The warlock was called to the battle of the Blackrock mountain, working with the Alliance and Horde to siege through the forces of the Firelord Ragnaros.After that she was later sent to fight the minions of the old god C'thun. Later in the wake of that she was one of the many warlocks to use the power of demonic magic to assist in the defeat of the armies of Kel'thuzad and his floating Necropolis Naxrammas. She focused on the power of using her demonic energies to empower herself, the powers of her demon absorbed into her to allow her to decimate her enemies much easier then if she was alone. Battle of Outland The warlock was one of the thousands to charge through the portal into Outland, she assisted in the defeat of Illidan's minions in Serpentshrine Cavern and the Black temple, never really questioning why, other then that while she was within the temples walls she could gain a fair amount of fel and demonic power. She was later sent to the island of the elves with many others by boat to fight the demons of the Sunwell and its new owner Kil'jaeden, pushing head first into the Sunwell she used her control of demonic energies to force demons onto the allies in assistance to defeating the Legion's assault. Following the same research she had in the years before she used a mix of her demonic soul, and that of her demon to empower herself, allowing her to slaughter those who came in her path with only a spell or two. The Northrend Campaign Sometime after the defeat of Kil'jaeden and after abit of rest and research, the bastard prince Arthas returned to the lands of Azeroth. She was quick to join in purging the mad undead that flooded the lands, her fel flame working well to burn down the enemies of the living, eventually making her way to the lands of Northrend, fighting off the mass undead, pushing into the halls of Ulduar, and competing under the Argent banner, well cheering on the warlocks above her who would eventually be the ones to go and defeat the Lich King well her and thousands of others were forced to stay and keep the waves of undead at bay. Having learned alot from the Sunwell she decided to change her ideas on demonology, instead of using the soul of a demon through death to empower herself, she decided to use the power of the demons soul alive to empower herself and those on her side. With this she enslaved the power of the Felguard, using this power she had found to make her and her allies spells stronger. She even learned how to control the demon energies within her, and with this transform temporarily into a demon to execute her enemies with balls of molten felfire barrages. When the Cataclysm Rocked the World When the world crumbled, and the skies burned with smoke and brimstone, the warlock spent most of her time researching, bettering herself, spending little to do with the wars that befell Azeroth, other then the rare instance of her assisting the Alliance when it needed it. She joined the assault on Grim Batol, freeing it of Twilight Hammer cultists, fighting fire with felfire inside of the Firelands, and eventually assisting the thousands in fighting off Deathwing's forces at Dragonblight. Sticking much to her new found style of combat, she kept with her empowerment of herself and her allies through that of demonic magic. However she now learned to summon more than one demon at a time on the usual, able to summon small squads of demons to assist her in combat against the minions of Deathwing, and the Horde. The Discovery of Pandaria When the land of Pandaria was found, and the horde was said to have began a full on takeover, the warlock was one of the many to sign up for the mass Alliance overtaking of Krasarang Wilds. Then when the corrupt Horde showed its snarling teeth again she was quick to assist in the destruction of their filth pile of a capital. With the attack on Pandaria she was able to gather many horde souls and with this she empowered herself, losing connection to her demon, no longer able to empower herself with the demons connection. However she was now able to power herself up much easier, the demonic women able to transform into her demonic form much more often and much more powerfully. Able to hold even more demons at her side at once, still able to fling barrages of felflame orbs. The Sieging of Draenor When the heard word the dark portal had opened again, she was confused and puzzled. But she was prepared, and she redied her new found skills. She joined the Alliance on the other side of the portal, fighting the armies of the Iron Horde, and the Legion attempting to overtake it. All the while doing her best to help her people keep the rabid Horde at bay on Ashran. With this war she followed her look for power, and with that she left to Tannan Jungle. There she found thousands of Fel Horde warlocks, and with those thousands of tomes, crystals, and enchantments. With these she gathered as much power as she could, becoming the demonic general she now is. Able to summon small armies of demons, she is a one woman army. However with this power, she began to lose control of her own demonic form, and started to lose the power to change into her demonic form, at this point if she was to change, every time she changed, was a risk of being unable to turn back. '' The Legions Final Return When the assault on the Broken Shore began she was on the beaches, fighting along side her people, defeating the Legion. But when word went out that it was time to retreat, and that the king was dead, she could not believe it, she followed orders and fled, but all the while wondering what cruel joke this was. She assisted the campaign in Azsuna and Suramar, dealing with the mass amounts of demons corrupting these lands. Killing demons, her specialty. Of all the hundreds of warlock that assisted in retaking Nighthold, she was one of them, summoning and enslaving powerful demon within the city. The Tomb of Sargeras, a place of ultimate demonic and titanic power, how could she not be one of the many to assist in the massive battle to retake Azeroth from the Legion. The battle of Argus was huge, a hope to finally end the Legion, alongside her brothers and sisters she was sent to scout ahead, search out the legions groupings and tactical points, capturing key information for the battle to come. She was then deployed to attack the citadel of Antorus, piloting her Felforged Warframe she was able to shoot down two interceptors, as well as some felbats and felspiders that were attacking ground units. However her vehicle was shot down during the final push, her luckily able to escape alive, and assist in defeating a massive Fel reaver. She fought during the battle of Antorus, assisting in killing mass amounts of demons within the throne as the heroes of Azeroth fought towards Argus the Unmaker. Clearing as many demon as she could before retreating upon hearing the call. She returned to Azeroth the find the sky tainted by that of a large blade. ''With the Legion defeated she was able to gather many things to help her in her future. She was able to enslave new, stronger demons, upgrade her armor, weapons, and tools, as well as get in touch with her inner demon again. Still risky to transform into her demonic form, to this point it was very rarely ever worth it to transform. She could however spawn demons from the very demonic corruption in her soul, meaning everywhere she goes she will always have a demonic posse with her. The Return of the Faction War After the defeat of the Legion the warlock returned to Azeroth to the Horde finding a sprouting material called Azerite. This material being mostly found around the wound in the planet made by the sword, it was in abundance, the Horde seeing it worthy of collecting it on mass, well hoping that the Alliance would not find the material. Once the Alliance found out about said material they sent many to Silithus to find out what was going on, and then onto the Seething shore to collect as much of it as they could for the Alliance, Sasha one of these sent. She spent many days within the southern sides of Kalimdor, collecting Azerite and slaying Horde for the name of the Alliance. (WIP) Commendations * War in Outland Campaign Medal * War of the Lich Campaign Medal- Angrathar the Wrathgate, Assault on Icecrown Citidel * Third war Campaign Medal- Battle of Brill * Fourth War Campaign Medal- Battle for Lion's landing, Siege of Orgrimmar * Siege of Antorus Service Ribbon. * Siege of Antorus Campaign Medal * Argent Onslaught granted- Aerial ace, Darkest Mark, Distinguished Service Category:Characters Category:Warlocks Category:Stormwindian